The present invention relates to swimming pools.
In particular, the present invention relates to swimming pools as well as separate components thereof and methods for manufacturing such components.
At the present time, conventional swimming pools, particularly in-ground swimming pools, are relatively complex and expensive. Conventional swimming pools are made of materials such as metal, concrete, wood, in various combinations, and a large number of parts must be assembled together at the site of the pool as well as preliminarily manufactured before reaching the site of the pool, so that the structure itself is quite expensive as well as the labor involved in connection with manufacture of these components of the pool and installing the pool at the site.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate these problems, but up to the present time swimming pools are still extremely expensive. For example, it has already been proposed to manufacture a swimming pool from one-piece wall panels made of materials such as concrete or plastic, but these panels when they are made of concrete or plastic are very bulky and heavy and are expensive to manufacture and install. In addition to the disadvantages involved in such bulky heavy panels themselves, there are disadvantages involved in connection with the parts which are required to be assembled with such panels inasmuch as these panels are difficult to work with and difficult to assemble together with other components of the pool.